1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to pixel structures of an LCD and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have many advantages over other conventional displays, including high picture quality, small volume occupation, light weight, low voltage drive and low power consumption. Hence, LCDs are widely used in small portable televisions, mobile telephones, video recording units, notebook computers, desktop monitors, projector televisions and so on. LCDs have gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRTs) as the mainstream display units.
The TFT array processes of LCDs mainly include deposition, photolithography and etching. The cost of photolithography is the highest among all these processes. Hence, how to decrease the number of photolithography processes, i.e. decrease the number of required photo masks, is the key factor for reducing LCD production cost.